Gundam Build Fighters Infinity
by shannenhartono
Summary: "It's been 8 years since Sei-Senpai and Reiji-Senpai won the GBWC. It was also the time i started building gunpla, kit-bash gunpla, customized gunpla, and built my own gunpla. Now it's my turn to take on the battle stage!" - Mugenboshi Tachibana (Updates when possible & Collab Writing possible until further announcement)
1. Episode 01: Promise

Episode 01

Promise

8 Years Ago...

"Sei-Senpai! Reiji-Senpai!" A young boy called the two build fighters. "Eh?" Both of them huh'd as they saw young boy running while holding a GNT-0000 00 Qan [T] box. "Can you guys sign my box?" Tachibana favored. "Sure!" Sei Accepted as he took the box and scribbling his autograph and Reiji's autograph. "Your Name?" Sei asked. "Tachibana. Mugenboshi Tachibana!" He answered. "Right, to Tachibana-kun." Sei Mesmerised. "This is my first gunpla that i'm gonna build. One day, i'll be the GBWC Champion!" Said Tachibana. "That great! I know you can be a great build fighter and a great builder, Tachibana-kun!" Sei wishes him as Reiji gave a smile and a thumbs up. "Um, Sei-Senpai? Can you keep a promise?" Tachibana favored. "Sure, What is it?" He asked. "One day, can you battle me in a Gunpla Battle when i enter GBWC soon?" Said Tachibana. "Yeah, It's a promise!" Sei accepted as he lend his pinkie and they made a pinkie promise then Tachibana left to his parent and his younger sister.

'One day, Tachibana-kun. You'll surpass me and be a champion, i know that you will do it!' Sei said in his mind.

Present Day...

Seiho Academy

Class 10-2

Tachibana, the chestnut haired teen sat down on his chair and sanded down the resin for his Infinity Gundam as one of his friends came to his table. "Yo, Tachibana. Working on your gunpla lately?" He asked. "Yeah, Takeru. I'm about to give this gunpla some last detailing." Said Tachibana as he sanded and panel lines his gunpla. "So, how's your Extreme going?" Tachibana asked him. "Roughly 90%. Just about to finish up on the weapons and it's additional add-ons plus top coating everything." Takeru answered. As they kept talking about gunpla, they heard someone calling them. "Oi, Tachibana, Takeru. We got invited to the Gunpla Battle Club! Get ready with your gunplas!" Said the blue haired teen with glasses. "Comin' Koujou!" Said Takeru as they packed their gunpla and took their GP Bases.

Seiho Gunpla Battle Club...

Afternoon...

As they arrived at the Gunpla Battle Club, a battle was brewed with The Gunpla Battle Club and The Plamo Club. "Hey, What's going on!?" Takeru exclaimed. "Those guys from the Plamo Club wants to shut down the Gunpla Battle Club. I've heard about the rumor." Said Tachibana. Later the watch the battle closely by the window as the battle is underway.

Gunpla Battle

Field 02: Desert

A heavily modified Powered GM zooms through the battlefield along with a Dom fighting a scratch built Re-GZ, an custom colored AEU Enact, a Hobby Hizack. The Dom moved quick as it able to fend off any of their attack. "That Dom is quite quicker than expected, but..." said Tachibana as the Dom held the AEU drill with it's bare hand. "Something's off. Wait... That is not really a Dom!" Tachibana stated. "Huh? It's not an ordinary Dom?" Said Takeru. "I think he's right, Takeru. You can hear the Gunpla's air flow, and it has something inside that Dom." Koujou explained.

"Ah!" He heard a voice of the one who piloted the Dom as he saw it was shot down by the Re-GZ. "Wha- he got defeated!?" Said Takeru but Tachibana puts a finger near his lips and said "Nope, the fiery battle is just getting started!" Later Takeru looked on the admist of dust clouds and saw blue flashing eyes and when it's cleared, they just witness an amazing gunpla's birth! It was based out off Star Build Strike and it is colored in bright red and white with blue crystals on its knee armor and its clavicle and its fist are uniquely designed for extreme close combat.

"Woah..." both Takeru and Koujou amazed by the new design of the gunpla. "I knew that Sei-Senpai has something in store for that boy!" Said Tachibana as the unknown gunpla moved like a martial artist. "The Build Burning Gundam!" He instated.

Build Burning dashed through the enemy as it annihilated the Hobby Hizack. "Hiiiee!" The pilot of AEU Enact screamed in fear. "Jigen Haoh Ryu: Seiken Zuki!" The pilot of Build Burning shouted in a battle cry and it smashed the AEU Enact's torso as it exploded. "That Gunpla and that boy... both of them are in synch and unique..." Said Tachibana then he heard someone calling him.

"Tachibana-kun!" The girl called as he turned around and saw a beautiful teenage girl with red colored long hair and aqua eyes. "Mirai-chan! What are you doing here?" Then Mirai answered "I'm looking for my little brother, Sekai. Have you seen him?" Before he could answer she heard her brother's voice and headed to the medium sized clubhouse as they followed inside.

Gunpla Battle Club

As they went inside, Mirai peered through the holographic hexagon and hits the Gunpla Battle Machine. As well she pinched his ear dragging him out. All three members could only laugh in that incident. "You, young man are in trouble now! You made me worried that you'll be lost again!" Mirai scold the crimson haired boy. "Ow ow ow ow! Don't pinch me, nee-chan!" Said the boy. "You'll better follow what i told you, Sekai!" Said Mirai to the boy as she stopped pinching his ear. "Yeah, i know nee-chan!" Said Sekai.

"Mirai-chan, it's fine. He's just experienced gunpla battle first hand. It's better to make him experience it." Said Tachibana. The blonde girl noticed and said "You're Mugenboshi Tachibana, right?" Said the girl and he answered "Yeah. You must be Hoshino Fumina, The captain of Gunpla Battle Club?" And she nodded. But then the boy with glasses who was a bit of a nerd noticed him as well. "Mu-Mugenboshi Tachibana!? That 'Shining Infiniter of Tokyo Infiniters' !?" Said the nerd. "Oh, that's my previous nickname on last years GBWC Team Battle." Then he continued "You seem to be that jerk, who wanted to close the Gunpla Battle Club, huh?"

That made the nerd pissed off and said. "Wait, Who you're callin' a jerk!"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. Your egoism made your self image of gunpla battling worse! I'll prove it to you in a one against two handicap S Damage Level Battle!" Said Tachibana as he challenged him. "EEEEEHHHHH!?" Everyone screamed including the nerd. "A-Are you crazy!? S Damage Level Battle will risk your entire gunpla!" Said the nerd. "Oh, you're scared? Then let me give you an easier challenge." Said Tachibana with his pure risk-taking trait. "Fight those two. But this including you, Yuuma!" Said Tachibana to the nerd and the blue haired boy. "H-how did you know my name?" Said Yuuma.

"I saw you during the Semi-Finals Nationals few years ago. During that time, you were underestimated by Adou Saga and you got defeated by his gunpla! Is this why you quitted gunpla battling!" Tachibana roared at him and he answered "What do you know about me!" "I knew it because i experienced it once!" Said Tachibana as he snapped at him that made him opened his eyes. "I did got underestimated by him once, but i tried harder, improving harder, fought harder! That made me won against him on the Nationals in a Damage Level S Battle on the finals and he completely realized my rights to be a fighter and a risk-taker!"

Later Takeru and Koujou backed him up "What he said is right, you shouldn't be overwhelmed by what your opponent underestimation." Said Takeru. "Yeah, Because they are wrong to judge you as an underestimation but it makes you push yourself to the limit and made you stronger!" Said Koujou. "So, Yuuma. Will you fight them and realize yourself that you're a fighter?" Said Tachibana to Yuuma as that statement remained on his heart. But, he went silent and couldn't answer his question then later ran away. "Tomorrow, 2nd Recess. I'll be watching." Said Tachibana to the captain of the Plamo Club as he listened to him and left.

"I'll be going and take my brother for the transfer papers. I'll see you back at class!" Said Mirai as she took her brother. But at that moment, Tachibana gazed on Sekai's eyes and Sekai nodded then they left.

"... Yuu-kun..." said Fumina quietly as she worries about him but then Tachibana came close to her. "It's alright. He'll get it soon." Said Tachibana as she nodded. "Ehm... Sorry about the battle that went on recently. So, welcome to Gunpla Battle Club." Fumina welcomed them. "My name is Hoshino Fumina, but you can call me Fumina."

"Yeah we've heard about you. What's this all about?" Said Tachibana. "I wanted more members for the Gunpla Battle Club and all of you are welcomed to join our club." Fumina explained and he answered. "Thank you, Fumina-chan. Actually we can use this place for the upcoming GBWC Solo Division as a training club."

"Oh? You guys are joining the Solos? Well i would be happy to be your sparring partner." Said Fumina. "Thanks. So let's get the registration up and runnin'." Said Tachibana as Fumina nodded as they fill their registration application.

"You're now an official member of the Gunpla Battle Club! Thanks for joining!" Said Fumina as the boys smiled at her.

Tachibana took a tour around the club while the rest did some modification with their gunpla. He later saw something that catched his eyes. It was a tall, shiny, and holographicly imaged earth inside, until he realized when he saw Sei's name under the feet of the trophy and a picture of Sei.

"This is-" Said Tachibana as Fumina explained him. "Yes, it's Sei-san's GBWC Trophy that he won during the finals against Meijin Kawaguchi." Fumina explained. "So that's mean-" Said Tachibana. "This club was made by Sei-san himself for future build fighters." Said Fumina. "Hmm... No wonder he set up the club..." Tachibana mumbled in a low voice then he mumbling broke as Fumina spoke to him. "Is something wrong?" Then he answered in a awkward tone "Ah, N-nothing! Just only thinked how Sei-senpai built this." But then Fumina was compeled by what he said about Sei as he was calling him a senpai. "Senpai?" She asked.

"-sigh- He... was my senpai when i was ten years old in Seiho Academy. I met him with Reiji-senpai, one day. As i favored for him and Reiji-senpai to sign my first gunpla i bought, which was 00 Quanta." Tachibana explained as he took a sight back on that event. "I was amazed by his skill and original build of his gunpla until i made a promise with him. So i can battle him when i compete at GBWC for the first time and he accepted the promise." He continued. "Until this day, i'm standing in his own club." Said Tachibana as he looked the trophy.

"Wow, i didn't know you were his underclassmen." Fumina amazed at him. "Yeah, i wish he could see me now. Growing in gunpla building and battling." Said Tachibana as he looked outside through the window.

To be continued...

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed my first episode of my fanfic on Gundam Build Fighters** ∞. **This story was entirely made by my Kitbashed Gunpla, The Infinity Omega Gundam. It took me a few days to prepare the characters and everything, and it paid off in a satisfying way. So, i would thank you all for reading and see you in the next episode!**


	2. Episode 02: The Change of Heart

Episode 02:

The Change of Heart

Yuuma's Flashback...

A few years ago, Yuuma was fighting against a fighter for the national semifinal with his Gundam Airmaster as he tries to evade GN Fangs that were right on his tail. He tried to take down the GN Fangs by firing missiles at then but it missed them. He tried to shoot them but it was too late, the GN Fangs hit Airmaster and ripped its right leg as it falls from the skies and hit the building as more GN Fangs hit its chest and its torso. Suddenly, two long claws grappled and restricted Airmaster's arm and head, making Yuuma panicked for escape. Then a nother claw grappled and restricted its leg as the grappled bodies is on a brink of ripping off brutaly.

"Have you ever learned from the former world champion?" Said Yuuma's opponent. "Are you really the favourite to win the regional qualifiers?" His opponent intimidates him. As the Airmaster is under the claw of it's opponent and in a brink of extreme and brutal destruction by its almost ripping off body.

Yuuma could only watch as his gunpla started to rip apart from its main body by his opponent's claw grip. The claws ripped of its restricted body and it dissected the Airmaster's parts as it fall down to the ground.

"You have no talent..." said his opponent. "For Gunpla Battle..." his opponent continued as his gunpla is visible and what appears to be a customized deathscythe as it glared in a gleaming red flash. That made Yuuma felt the hard pressure as he was underestimated and defeated by its opponent in shock and fear.

Flashback end...

Daytime...

Class 10-2

As the homeroom time started, Tachibana looked theough the window as he gazed the sky where he imagined sparks of crystal are flashing in a great battle while Takeru is holding his pen in his lips and Koujou checked out his books to see that its present there. 'I wonder if Yuuma-kun ever changed from his shadowy sadness of his face...' thought Tachibana. "Mugenboshi Tachibana?" Said his homeroom teacher. "Present!" Said Tachibana as he refrain to his teacher for the abscence check.

Time Skip...

1st Recess Time

Class 10-2

As their teacher walked and exited the class, everyone took out their bento and ate as they digged on their food from home. "So, You've completed your Extreme right?" Said Tachibana to Takeru as he answered "Yeah, its all complete including weapons and details."

"Koujou, how's your gunpla?" Said Tachibana as Koujou answered straight away. "Ready to go and customed." "All right, let's pay a visit to the Plamon Club first then head to the Gunpla Battle Club." Said Tachibana as they stood up and went to the Plamo Club.

Plamo Club

As the guys arrived at the Plamo Club, They saw their members including their president, Miyazaki who seems to be packing up his gunpla and Tachibana saw a slight shine as Miyazaki placed his Gunpla. "Good afternoon." Tachibana greeted. "Oh, good afternoon. "Are you ready to retain your club's ownership?" Said Tachibana then he nodded. "Hmm..." he softly thinked and left for The Gunpla Battle Club

2nd Recess Time, Gunpla Battle Club

Tachibana and his friends opened the door and went inside the clubhouse as Fumina expected him to appear and the president of Plamo Club is present along with Yuuma, and his vice president Eri. Ral appeared in front of him and said. "Tachibana-kun. You've appeared just in time." Said Ral and he answered "Of course, Ral-san. Now i'll be the one who declare the battle." Then Ral-san said "Okay, the stage is yours, Tachibana-kun." As he smiled and crosses his arms.

Tachibana walked in the middle of the battle system and announced. "Now we will start the battle between Gunpla Battle Club against Plamo Club for the ownership rights of the club. Winners takes the ownership, Losers must shutdown their club immediately! All right, both groups, good luck." As he stepped back and stood near the School Representative Student. Tachibana looked at Sekai as he communicate him by sight and Sekai nodded as he knows what he said.

"Gunpla Battle, Combat Mode, Starting Up! Model Damage Level Set to B." The machine announced.

"Please Set Your GP Base." The fighters set their GP Base as it reveals their name and their gunpla's name.

"Beginning Plavisky Particle Dispersal." Plavisky Particles dispersed from the central hub as it surrounds the fighter and creating a holographic structure.

"Field 2: Desert." The field was chosen as hot deserts and rocky hills surrounds the deserts.

"Please Set Your Gunpla!" All fighter set their gunpla as it is scanned by the particles and the gunpla's eyes flashes.

"Battle Start!" The hologram covers the gunpla from the pilot as they ready to launch.

"Hoshino Fumina, Powered GM Cardigan, Heading Out!" Said Fumina as Powered GM launch through the catapult and to the field.

"Kamiki Sekai, Build Burning Gundam, Let's go!" Said Sekai as Build Burning Gundam heads out as well along with Powered GM Cardigan.

Meanwhile...

Outside the machine.

"Hmm... you've got some skills, my boy." Said Ral to Tachibana as he looked at his gunpla on his Tuning Box. "Oh thanks, i learnt that from Sei-senpai during the Gunpla Eve before their finals." Said Tachibana and Ral looked at his gunpla an noticed something. "Where did you get this RG Core Unit?" He asked Tachibana. "It was from Sei-senpai when he visited my family's Hobby Store. He gave me three different RG Core Unit or i called those things as RG Core Frame because it was different than any other frame i knew." Said Tachibana as Ral acknowledged him but he is still curious about his gunpla battle skill. Tachibana later recalled his memory back when he was visited by Sei...

Flashback...

"Good Morning." Sei greeted as he went in to the shop. "Ah, Welcome to Mugenboshi Hobby Center!" Said Tachibana as he greeted his guest and later knew that it was Sei. "S-Senpai! What took you here?" Said Tachibana. "Well, just to give you this package. Consider it as a gift." Said Sei as he gave a package to him and left.

Tachibana later went to his counter and opened the package with a hobby knife and saw the three identical RG Frame as it gave off some shine to it.

End Flashback...

Back at the battlefield...

"I'm here Battle Club!" Said Eri with her Hobby Hizack flying through the desert.

"Is she fooling around? What's going on?" Said Fumina as her Powered GM Cardigan shot a beam from its beam cannon and destroyed the Hobby Hizack.

The AEU Enact later heads out to the field and Yuuma's Lightning Gundam shot down Powered GM Cardigan's Cannon thus disabling its cannon as it jettison from her pack.

"Well done Kousaka! Now back me up!" Said Miyazaki as his Enact flew in MA Mode.

"Where are you, Pretty Kitty?" Said Miyazaki in a flirting tone then Powered GM fired it's Arm Machine Gun and missed it's target then Enact fired a beam shot to the cliff as rocks almost hit Powered GM as it flew to to the sky.

It was a clear dead shot as Lightning Gundam aimed his Beam Sniper Rifle at GM Powered. Fumina later panicked as she almost in a dead shot but Build Burning Gundam distracted Lightning Gundam as it's kick missed Lightning Gundam as it evaded the attack.

"You!" Said Yuuma in anger then Sekai replied him as Build Burning Gundam ready to strike. "This is the payback for last time!" As Burning Gundam striked Lightning Gundam, It dodged Lightning's beam shot and kicked it's shield.

"Yuuma, cover me!" Said Miyazaki as he is under attack by Fumina's Powered GM as guns blazing from her guns. Meanwhile, Build Burning chased Lightning Gundam in high speed as it tries to punch him. GM Powered then grabs her Beam Saber as Enact prepares his drill then clashed in mid air. "I'm the president of the Gunpla Battle Club, and i won't let you shut down my hard work to the club!" Then she kicked the Enact back as Miyazaki prepared his Special Weapon.

Meanwhile, Lightning Gundam tries to run from Build Burning Gundam. "Heh, you're gun is to close to aim!" Said Sekai as Yuuma felt pissed of what he is saying. "Why are you blocking her dream? Aren't you her old friend?" Said Sekai then he angrily shouted. "Shut Up!" As Lightning Gundam fired its vulcan to Build Burning as it missed him by a couple of inches. "Why didn't you answer 'His' question?" Said Sekai but Yuuma didn't replied as the question Tachibana gave him had made him think all the time.

Lightning reach the top of the cliff and stand on it as Build Burning zoomed to the sky. "Now answer it, the loud roar of your fist!" As Build Burning punched Lightning's Shield thus releasing burst of energy by the clashing. "W-What is this power!?" Said Yuuma as he shocked by Build Burning's power.

"Like i thought, you really want to play Gunpla Battle." Said Sekai. "What?" Yuuma replied. "You're were jealous she was battling, so you blocked her!" Sekai answered.

"That's not-" Said Yuuma as he was unable to finish his words then Sekai told him again. "You only whine and run away!"

During that moment, Lightning still blocking Build Burning's fist as the conversation continued. "Don't pretend you know anything, you wouldn't understand me!" Said Yuuma as Lightning struggles to push his shield as Build Burning's fist kept holding on to his shield. "I don't understand, but i can hear!" Said Sekai as he pushed back Lightning's shield. I can hear your roar through this fist!" Said Sekai as Build Burning tries to overpower Lightning. "Are you pretending to be a Newtype!?" Said Yuuma then Sekai replied "This is the innermost mysteries of Jigen Haoh School!" Then Build Burning's eyes flashed for a second.

Meanwhile, the battlefield mysteriously vibrates as both Build Burning and Lightning turned towards the source of the vibrated. "What's this vibration?" Said Sekai as Yuuma replied in a surprised manner "Th-That's!"

The strange shadow made the battlefield vibates as it flies through the sky and it looked like a oddly futuristic U.F.O.

"O-Oi! That's..." said Takeru as he shocked to see it. "That machine... It's a Heavy Mobile Armor from Mobile Suit Gundam 00..." said Ral as The machine deployed its side claws and it was deployed downwards toward the ground as the machine stood tall amongst the other machine. "Yeah, i knew something felt weird. He deployed..." said Tachibana. "The Agrissa!" Said Yuuma and Tachibana in unison.

"Adding a Heavy Mobile Armor to the battlefield? That's against the tournaments rules!" Said Fumina. "We're not playing in a championship." Miyazaki replied. "Damn it! We gotta stop this fight!" Said Takeru but Tachibana forbids him. "No, let them take him down!"

"But Tachibana, Fumina and Sekai's machine can't win against it! It's too strong!" Said Koujou. "Trust me, that kid has more skills than he looks." Said Tachibana thus calming sown his friends.

Enact's face revealed its scar mark thus Miyazaki stated. "We're just testing the ability of your club!" Then Agrissa fired its Shick Cannon aiming towards GM Cardigan as it drops its Spray Gun. GM Cardigan sheepishly dodged the shot but she was in trouble as Agrissa appeared on top of it and activated the Shocker Claws's Electromagnetic Shock thus paralysing the GM Cardigan.

"Hoshino-Senpai!" Said Sekai as Build Burning heads toward the Agrissa but Lightning intervened it's progress by aiming the Beam Sniper Rifle towards Build Burning. "You!" Sekai angered but Yuuma could only go silent as he frowns.

"Well now, Hoshino-chan. How's the Agrissa's power?" Said Miyazaki as GM Cardigan began to cripple and broke down by the intensity of the Shock Claws's Electromagnetic Shock Field. "M-My Machine..." said Fumina desperate to find some plan of escape. "The Gunpla Battle Club is now dissolved and absorbed by the Plamo Club.

"Hoshino..." said Miyazaki in a deep tone. "Starting tomorrow, i'll teach you my Plamo Techniques in detail." "Thouroughly and painstakingly..." Said Miyazaki in an evil tone.

"Move!" Sekai ordered Yuuma to move but he didn't obliged. "How long will you keep lying to yourself!" Said Sekai confronting Yuuma then he heard a faint voice coming from Fumina.

"I won't lose..."

"I can't lose..."

"I swore to that person that I'd play Gunpla Battle. So I'll enter the Championship!"

"I won't give up so easily!"

Those words made Yuuma realized of his own weakness and past mistakes as he remembered of his and Fumina's promise in the past.

Yuuma's Flashback...

(10 years ago...)

Young Yuuma and Young Fumina looked at the poster of the 8th GBWC as they made promise. "I'll build an awesome gunpla and enter the championship with you, I promise!" Said Young Yuuma then Fumina happily nodded. But right after th destruction of his Gundam Airmaster, he became fearful and cowarded by the words of Adou Saga. "You have no talent..." Said Adou as Yuuma's eyes became wide open and shocked.

Yuuma was later back home with his sister sitting on his bed as she spoke. "You going to quit Gunpla Battle?" Said his sister. "I can't keep my promise..." said Yuuma in a sad tone. "The promise i made to Fumi-chan..." Yuuma continued.

"Hey, Yuu." Said his sister. "Even if you can't keep your promise, Fumi would want to play Gunpla Battle with you. That's what i think." His sister continued.

Flashback End...

GM Cardigan was still stuck in Agrissa's Electromagnetic Shock Field and slowly breaking down into pieces as it cracked slowly and exploded it's left arm.

"I..." Said Yuuma in a soft tone.

"I..."

"I..." Yuuma gripped the controls.

"I...!" Then Yuuma turned towards the Agrissa.

Lightning Gundam fired it's Beam Sniper Rifle as it pierced through the Agrissa's top right body. "Wh-What!?" Miyazaki surprised to see the Lightning Gundam attacked his machine. "Wait, What!?" Takeru surprised by the outcome and so does Koujou but Tachibana lightly smirked as his prediction was correct.

Flashback...

It was evening, Tachibana visited the Kamiki's Residence. He presssed the door bell as Mirai called him on their yard. "What brings you here, Tachibana-kun?" Asked Mirai. "Well, i came for Sekai about tomorrow." Tachibana replied. "Oh, ok. Sekai!" Said Mirai calling her young brother. "What is it, Sis?" Said Sekai as he saw Tachibana for a second. "Ah, Tachibana-senpai! What brings you here?" Sekai asked. "Sekai, Its about tomorrow." Said Tachibana.

"...! It's about that dude right?" Said Sekai as Tachibana nodded. "I want you to make him realize his past mistake and resolve his 'Promise' to Fumina." Said Tachibana. "He has a promise to Hoshino-Senpai!?" Surprised Sekai. "Yeah. Not too long ago, I saw Young Yuuma and Young Fumina and i overheard them about his promise about entering the championship with her but during the 8th GBWC, i saw him being shocked and defeated by my previous rival, Adou. That's why he was so silent to her." Tachibana explained.

"This is why i want you to make him realise. Ok?" Said Tachibana. "Right! I'll make'em realize by Jigen Haoh School Technique!

Flashback End

"Kousaka, Why!?" Said Miyazaki in a shocked tone. "President, that machine is agianst the regulation. I can't accept an unfair fight!" Said Yuuma as he justified the battle. "What's wrong?" Said Miyazaki as Sekai countered. "You're not very direct."

Build Burning ignited his thruster as he flew towards Agrissa. "Shut up, you amateur!" Said Yuuma as Lightning Gundam continues its fire. Build Burning flew to the sky as his shadows can't be seen. "Jigen Haoh Ryu!" Sekai announce his attack as Build Burning spun to the air and started to dive kick as he continues "Seiso-Geri!"

Build Burning continues its descent as Miyazaki can only cower in fear then Build Burning pierces the Agrissa thus blowing it's right shock claws set then Lightning Gundam fired the Agrissa as it exploded. "Dang it! Well its time to takedown Pretty Kitty!" Said Miyazaki as his Enact ambushes Fumina's GM Cardigan then suddenly The Enact got destroyed by a blind shot of Lightning's Beam Sniper Rifle. "You're not getting her with you." Said Yuuma.

"Battle Ended." The machine announces the game and terminates the battle system as its deactivated. "Right, The Gunpla Battle Club regains their ownership and The Plamo Club must terminate their club!" Tachibana announced. "Yeah!" Sekai celebrated the victory as Fumina gave off in tears of joy. "Thank you... Yuu-kun..." said Fumina as Yuuma gave a small smile to her. "Congratulations, you guys!" Takeru congratulated them. "Nice teamwork play!" Said Koujou praising them. Tachibana could only clap at their victory. 'They are reunited again, Sei-Sempai... Just like us a few years ago with the same celebration...' Said Tachibana in his heart as he looked at them. "You did well you two... Thank you, Yuuma..." Said Mirai as Yuuma blushed to see Mirai's beautiful posture. "A-ah... I-it's nothing, really." Said Yuuma in a stuttering tone while he kept blushing.

"All right! Team Try Fighter, Finally united!" Said Fumina as she raised both Yuuma's and Sekai's hand.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long delay because i got lots of things to do such as school and whatever. So apparently this chapter is heavily based off Episode 2 of GBF Try and i gotta be honest because i have to watch the whole series in order to continue this series but as a whole it's a hard job.**

 **Next Episode Preview**

 **Tachibana: Finally, The Gunpla Battle Club has been forged and apparently they got invited to a friendly match.**

 **Koujou: Of course, we got ourselves a friendly match as well and we gotta get ready for it. It could be tough!**

 **Takeru: Yup, This is for preparing ourselves for GBWC Solos and our opponents are... Girls!?**

 **Tachibana: Next Episode: Let's Go! Infinity Gundam!**

 **T,T,K: Go forth, and Go Beyond Infinity!**


	3. Episode 03: Let's Go, Infinity Gundam!

Episode 03:

Let's Go! Infinity Gundam!

Seiho Academy, Gunpla Battle Club

Morning...

It was the deadline for the Friendly Match, Tachibana and two of his pals arrived early at the Gunpla Battle Club while they await Sekai and his friends along with Ral.

Upon waiting them, a ringtone is heard as Tachibana opens his phone and receives the call.

"Hello? Why do you call me this early, Mom?"

"Eh? Love is joining the competition?"

"Okay. I'll tell her."

"Right. Good bye."

Tachibana shuts his phone and put it on his pocket.

"What's that all about, Tachibana?" Takeru asked.

"Well, you guys might be shocked. My younger sister will participate this year's GBWC."

"Whaaaaaaa...?" Said Takeru in shock.

"Wait, your sister is joining this year's GBWC?" Koujou asked him.

"Yeah, she's from St. Odessa School anyway." Tachibana explained as he shuts Takeru's wide open jaw drop.

Meanwhile...

?

A person in a shady place is holding a photo of Young Tachibana as he clench it and started breathing in a frustrated way.

He later threw the picture to the table then he started to rage as he threw the table until its broken. Later, he lifted the TV and threw against the wall as it broke the TV then he smashed all of the plates and vases on the room as he later stabs the newspapers of Tachibana's victory.

"-pant- -pant- -pant- Tachibana... Tachibana... TACHIBANA!" Roared the person as he continues to cause havoc on the site as he later clenched a gunpla on his hand as his tear drops stained his gunpla and later he looked at the sky in a hatred look as his eyes gleams through the darkness. "Tachibana, I'll make you suffer!"

Meanwhile back at Seiho Academy...

Teacher's Quarters

"Alright then." Said the teacher.

"I'll enter you guys into the Gunpla Battle Championship. Along with you three for the GBWC Solos Division." Said the teacher as Fumina thanked him.

"I'm happy for you, Hoshino." The teacher praised.

"Yes, Thank you!" Fumina replied.

"Mugenboshi, This is the 4th time you joined the championship, i'm counting on you and you two." The teacher said.

"Don't worry, sensei. We'll win the championship for our academy's achievement!" Tachibana replied.

"Ral-san. I don't really know about Gunpla Battle, so please coach the member for me." The teacher said.

"Certainly! Please tell the principal that I, Ral, will carry out the mission even if it's with my bare hands." Said Ral in a comically confident way as Takeru and Koujou chuckled away.

"Y-You just have to do it normally..." the teacher said.

Few minutes later...

School's courtyard...

The gang walks down the courtyard as they head to the Gunpla Battle Club.

"Hoshino-senpai." Yuuma called her.

"What's the matter?" Fumina replied as she turns her attention to Yuuma.

Yuuma later felt shy as he talks to Fumina.

"Let me make a real apology for once." Said Yuuma as he bows down to her.

"I'm sorry that i broke my promise to you, and grew apart from Gunpla Battle." Said Yuuma.

"The reason i became like that..."

"It's because of a battle that i played 2 years ago."

"That time, i..."

"No, it's fine Yuu-kun... i know what's going on." Said Fumina as Yuuma was surprised.

"Its just that i'm happy you came back, and Sekai joined the club with Tachibana-senpai and his friends." Fumina continued.

"We formed a team of three, and can enter the championship."

"I'm satisfied with just that." Said Fumina.

"Yeah." Said Yuuma.

Tachibana later pats his back and says something to him.

"I'm glad your courage has lit back up. Just remember, even though you broke your promise to someone, you can fix that promise and move forward. That will put you back on track as you regained her trust to you." Tachibana said.

"Right, Tachibana-senpai." Said Yuuma as he nods and took the advice.

"Actually, i've already decided the name of our team." Said Fumina

"What is it?" Yuuma asked.

"Team..." Said Fumina

Gunpla Battle Club...

"Try Fighters!" She finished her explanation.

Suddenly the scene change as the Plavisky Particle machine has already activated. Later the three gunplas stood up on the training stage as Ral humbly spectates them along with Tachibana and his pals.

"Let's see the abilities of Team Try Fighters." Said Ral as they nod and observe carefully.

"Hoshino Fumina, Here i go!" Said Fumina as Powered GM Cardigan zooms through the training stage then Mock Armies suddenly appears in front of GM Cardigan. A ZZ-like Mock Army fires a machine gun toward it and GM Cardigan dodged the shots smoothly and quickly.

"Quite a move when the opponent is set at difficulty Level A." Ral explained.

'Well, thats easier compared difficulty Level S until Level SSS+.' Tachibana thought.

GM Cardigan readies her Beam Cannon while zooming through then ZZ-like Mock Army fired the High Mega Cannon toward it.

"The quality of the model, and the control technique..." Ral explained

GM Cardigan smoothly dodged the High Mega Cannon's beam.

"Her Powered GM Cardigan has high stability." Ral continues his explanation

GM Cardigan fired its Beam Cannon but misses the ZZ-like Mock Army as it dodged the shot but later gets hit by GM Cardigan's second shot and explodes.

"Just as I'd expected from the Battle Club's president." Praised Ral.

More Mock Armies appeared and holding some targets from a far range. Later, the targets got shot by Lightning Gundam eagle-like accuracy shot.

"And this is Yuuma-kun's Lightning Gundam." Ral explained as Lightning Gundam lowers it's gun.

"I guess that Artistic Gunpla Grand Prix he won, wasn't just for show." Ral continued.

"I need to improve." Said Yuuma

"To advance in the championship, I must keep tuning this machine." Said Yuuma briefly explained.

"On the other hand..." said Ral as he sweat drops in shame.

Build Burning fired some shot with a Beam Hand Gun but constantly missing the target. Takeru and Koujou chuckled on Build Burning's blind guy like accuracy and Tachibana face palms on Sekai's failure

"Sekai, try to aim more." Said Fumina,

"I am! Darn. Why won't it hit the mark?" Said Sekai as he tries his best in the shooting range then Yuuma's visual communication appeared.

"Because you're bad at it." Said Yuuma.

"Shut up, Yuuma!" Said Sekai in his upset tone as Build Burning Gundam tries to aim again.

"Aim well..." Said Sekai as Build Burning is still aiming the target then fires the shot.

The shot missed the Mock Army and went off a few feet then Build Burning Gundam shoots again and missed, it tries again but misses.

"Enough already!"

Sekai gets impatient and threw the Beam Gun to the Mock Army's head.

Takeru and Koujou bursted in laughter by the amount of fails that Sekai did and Tachibana blushed in shame because of his act.

"I have this! The Jigen Haohryu Kenpo!" Said Sekai as Build Burning dashes and strikes the Mock Army then punched it to the Mock Army's face and penetrates its head, leaving a square hole on it and explodes.

" _Battle Ended_." The machine announced as the field suddenly dissapears and vanished on thin air.

"How's that!" Said Sekai

"But this was shooting training." Said Fumina

"I thought you were a brainless microbe, but you're not even mitochondria." Said Yuuma as Takeru and Koujou kept laughing and mocks him.

"Hahahahahaha! Brainless?! Thats just classic! Ahahahahah!" Takeru laughed

"Are you saying I'm an idiot!?" Said Sekai as he raised his voice to Yuuma

"No. I've concluded that you're an idiot." Said Yuuma

"The Build Burning Gundam is crying." Yuuma continued.

"Build Burning Gundam?" Sekai confused.

"That's the name of your Gunpla." Said Yuuma

"Don't you know a simple thing like that?" Yuuma continued.

"Pfft... He doesn't even know his gunpla's name!" Koujou laughed.

"I don't know how you got it, but..." Yuuma questioned

"It's an improved version of the machine that Iori Sei-san used in the 11th World Tournament."

"That Gunpla has world-level potential." Yuuma Continued.

"But in the hand of this idiot-" Yuuma stated as Tachibana cuts off the conversation.

"Alright, Alright. Let's not make a fist fight in training, okay?" Said Tachibana.

"Yuuma-kun, You better watch your mouth. You shouldn't call him like that." Said Tachibana to Yuuma.

"Sekai-kun. I know you can't do long range, but don't get that anger get the best of you. It's better if you keep on training with your Jigen Haohryu Kenpo." Said Tachibana to Sekai.

"Huh. I guess he's a better coach than i do..." Said Ral as he envy and jealous to Tachibana.

"Now, It's our turn for show and explanation!" Takeru smiked

"You mean Show And Tell..." Koujou stared at him.

"Oh right, my bad." Takeru scratched his head in embarrassment.

Tachibana later opens his Gunpla Case along with his friends to take their gunpla, then they took their GP Base.

The machine restarted again as it remains on Mock Combat Mode but the its reconfigured to Level S.

" _Please Set Your GP Base._ " The machine announced

They place their GP Base to the slot as it reveals their name and their gunpla

 **Tachibana's Profile**

 **Operator**

Builder: Mugenboshi Tachibana

Fighter: Mugenboshi Tachibana

 **Gunpla**

Scale: 1/144

Class: HG / Scratch Build

Model Number: INF-∞

Name: Infinity Gundam

 **Takeru's Profile**

 **Operator**

Builder: Honoo Takeru

Fighter: Honoo Takeru

 **Gunpla**

Scale: 1/144

Class: HG / Scratch Build

Model Number: (Not Registered)

Name: Extreme Gundam Type Kaen

 **Koujou's Profile**

 **Operator**

Builder: Suisei Koujou

Fighter: Suisei Koujou

 **Gunpla**

Scale: 1/144

Class: HG / Scratch Build

Model Number: GPB-X80As

Name: Beginning Gundam Aster

" _Please Set Your Gunpla._ " The machine announced.

They place their gunpla as instructed as their gunpla's eyes flashes.

" _Battle Start!_ " The machine announced.

"Let's go! My gunpla!" Said Tachibana as it flew from the catapult.

A few minutes later...

Seiho Academy Hall...

They waited patiently for their friendly match opponent from St. Odessa Girls Academy.

"It's about time." Said Ral looking at his wristwatch at the moment.

"I think they're here." Said Sekai in anticipation.

"Right, guys. Don't flinch, just give everything you've got." Said Tachibana to them as his eyes are locked on to the doors.

Just then, two girls came in with a beautiful posture as the Seiho Boys began to fall on their enticing beauty. Both girls looked very confident as they stepped aside to let their captain enter along with three other girls but one of them had a familiar face that made Tachibana surprised.

Their captain has a busty but plump body, had twintails tied on her hair as she walked towards them. Sekai was later flinched to see her appearance. Thus St. Odessa Girls Academy reps show up in front of them.

Their captain glared at Fumina confidently.

"Long time no see, Miss Fumina." She said.

"Yeah, Gyanko." Fumina answered.

"Gyanko?" Sekai asked Fumina.

"Her name is Kaoruko Sazaki. But ever since elementary school, she's been using Gyan type mobile suits. So her nickname 'Gyanko'."

"Thank you for the detailed explanaition, Miss Fumina." Said Gyanko sassily.

"But isn't there something else you should say first?"

"In response to your desire for a friendly match, we came all the way here." Said Gyanko to Fumina.

"Thanks..." Fumina softly answered.

"Eh? I can't hear you." Gyanko mocked.

"THANKS!" She later answered loudly.

"I thought you were the Battle Club's only member this year. Well, i guess they're ragtag members you found on the street." Gyanko mocked her again.

"Hate to break the suspense but, wow that's Suzumu-san lil sis. But i didn't expect you'd be like this. You followed your brother's passion on Gyan series, not to mention that you inherited your brother's shield." Said Tachibana.

"Y-You knew onii-chan!?" Said Gyanko

"Well, your brother was a hardcore Gyan Lover. But he kinda went bogus when fighting." Said Tachibana.

"What did you say!?" Gyanko triggered as her fellow teammate backed her up.

"Hey! Take back that statement of yours!" Said Mahiru

"Yeah! No one talks trash to Miss Kaoruko!" Said Keiko.

"Hey chill. Its the truth anyway. Am i right, Gyanko-chan?" Said Tachibana casually.

"... I guess so..." Gyanko answered.

"But, who are you guys anyway?" Gyanko asked him out of curiosity.

"-Sigh- I supposed you don't remember me. But what about this?" Said Tachibana as he removed his usual uniform to his past Tokyo Infiniters uniform as Kakeru and Koujou removed their uniform as well.

That made Kaoruko and her team gasped at the same time as they meet the legend from past years competition.

"! Team T-T-Tokyo Infiniters!? One of the legends team ever compete in every team tournaments!?" Said Gyanko in shock.

"Miss Gyanko, I can't believe my eyes, i'm seeing some really hot boys!" Said Mahiru

"No kidding! Everyone's been talkin' about them lately." Said Kyoko.

"! Onii-chan?" Someone said as she get in front of Gyanko thus meeting Tachibana.

"Onii-chan! Its really you!" Said that girl as she hugged him.

"Love? Why are you here?" Said Tachibana.

"Silly, I'm here for the friendly match. It doesn't mean that i can't join the competition as well." Said Love.

"Hey, hey! Is that your lil' sis, man?" Said Takeru.

"Yeah. Why do you asked?" Tachibana answered

"Well... Uh... She's kinda cute y'know." Kakeru blushed out of the blue.

"Anyway we should continue with our battle for now..." said Tachibana.

Time Skip...

After the Team Battle...

"She forfeited?" Said Koujou.

"What the hell? Their battle's not finished yet!" Said Takeru.

"Well, we shouldn't judge too much." Said Tachibana as he heads over to them and congratulate them.

"-clap- -clap- -clap- Well done guys. You've did a great job." Said Tachibana.

"Ah, Thanks!" Said Fumina.

"Shall we proceed to the singles match up?" Said Takeru.

"Right. Ok, girls! Show'em what'cha got!" Said Gyanko as her three member head on forward.

"Let me take care of this, Kaoruko-san!" Said the blond teenager with curled hairstyle having a similar appearance to a Gundam Seed character.

"I guess i'll go first." Said Tachibana as he head to the machine.

"Go get him, man!" Said Kakeru cheering his friend.

"Go for it!" Said Koujou as Tachibana turned his head and smirked before he heads to the machine.

As both players heads off to the machine before squaring off each other, The girl started to talk.

"My name is Ozora Asagi, i presume you're a champ huh?" Asagi bragged.

"-sigh- Well i suppose. But i'm no longer a Tokyo Infiniters player." Said Tachibana casually.

"Whether you're a champ or not, we girls gonna beat you! No boys will ever defeat us!" Said Asagi as she brags more.

"Hmm... That's cute. Anyway, good luck. You'll need it." Said Tachibana casually.

"I, I don't need any luck! But you're kinda cute though." Said Asagi.

 _Gunpla Battle, Combat Mode, Starting Up!_ _Model Damage Level Set to B_." The machine announced.

" _Please Set Your GP Base_." The fighters set their GP Base as it reveals their name and their gunpla's name.

 **Tachibana's Profile**

 **Operator**

Builder: Mugenboshi Tachibana

Fighter: Mugenboshi Tachibana

 **Gunpla**

Scale: 1/144

Class: HG / Scratch Build

Model Number: INF-∞

Name: Infinity Gundam

Asagi's Profile

 **Operator**

Builder: Ozora Asagi

Fighter: Ozora Asagi

 **Gunpla**

Scale: 1/144

Class: HG

Model Number: MBF-A1 PH

Name: Angelic Astray "Prissy Heart"

" _Beginning Plavisky Particle Dispersal_." Plavisky Particles dispersed from the central hub as it surrounds the fighter and creating a holographic structure.

" _Field 8: Sky._ " The field chosen appears to be a blue sky with islands floating around.

" _Please Set Your Gunpla!_ " Both fighters set their gunpla as it is scanned by the particles and the gunpla's eyes flashes.

"Battle Start!" The hologram covers the gunpla from the pilot as they ready to launch.

"~Kyun Kyun~ Ozora Asagi, Angelic Astray 'Prissy Heart', Flying off!" Said Asagi with her signature cute pose as her gunpla heads off to the battlefield.

"Mugenboshi Tachibana, Infinity Gundam, Heading off!" Said Tachibana as his gunpla flew to the field.

As both gunplas exit the catapult, Angelic Astray unveil thus spread its wings as it flew to the sky like a soaring angel. Angelic Astray looked for its opponent carefully as Asagi taunted "Come out, Come out, wherever you are~"

As Angelic Astray looked for its opponent, she suddenly saw some particles flying around as a white machine 'stood' upon the air as its face gave a small flash.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Said Sekai pointing on the white gunpla.

"Is that...? Tachibana-senpai's Gunpla?" Fumina said in awe.

"That design..." said Yuuma as he placed his fingers on his chin.

"Its been fully scratch built from head to legs. But, its based of 00 Qan [T] from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Awakening of the Trailblazers movie. However, there's a secret within that gunpla that i can't comprehend because of its complex design. This is clearly high leveled work of art that i can't reach yet." Yuuma continued.

"You have some good eye, Yuuma-kun. In fact Tachibana-kun has some RG Core Units that Sei-kun has." Said Ral.

"Huh? Sei-san gave him RG Core Unit?" Said Yuuma.

Back at the battlefield, Angelic Astray points its finger at him as Asagi talked.

"Even though your design is amazing, there's no way you can beat me!"

Tachibana remained silent as Angelic Astray whips its Angelic Fleuret as it strikes the white machine, with ease the white machine dodged the attack by 'leaping' onto Angelic Astray's arm thus countered the attack by throwing it to the sky islands as Angelic Astray hits the ground and skidded.

"How can he counter my attack?!" Asagi panicked as Angelic Astray stood up but later ambushed by the white machine's sudden apperance behind it as Angelic Astray flinched and being grappled by the white machine and throw Angelic Astray to the sky as it boost itself before executing a scissor kick to Angelic Astray's head.

"Don't underestimate me!" Said Asagi as Angelic Astray began to unveil its wings and suddenly the feather bits detached itself from the wings as it glide to the sky surrounding Angelic Astray.

"How's this? Go, Angelic Feather!" Said Asagi as the feather bits flew toward the white machine then it reacted as he dashed toward the feather bits. The feather bits began to fire beam from its tips heading towards the white figure.

Tachibana's eye twinkles sharply as he saw a gap between the shots and quickly evades incoming shots toward it in a matter of second leaving particle sillhouette in the process as Asagi though she took him down. Afterwards the smoke went clear as she thought he was hit but she was wrong, the moment she looked around to find him, her warning alarm began to blare thusly shocked seeing the white figure still intact, standing on top of Angelic Astray.

The white figure grapples Angelic Astrays arm as it swung Angelic Astray down to the cloudy ground, Angelic Astray manage to move away before it hits the ground thus sliding away from the ground and stood on its feet.

"How-?" Said Asagi but cut off as the white figure dashed toward Angelic Astray then in a blink of an eye, sliced Angelic Astray's wing as it fell off from the backpack.

Everyone was surprised on how it managed to cut through Angelic Astray's wing in a mere second. "What!? How can he do that?!" Said Sekai baffled on what he witness. "He took her wing by a blink of an eye without a weapon? Impossible!" Said Yuuma.

'No, that's not it. He used something to cut her wing but what is it?' Fumina thought.

The white figure roundhoused Angelic Astray's back sending it flying off the clouds. Angelic Astray fell a few feet off the clouds but she later panicked as she flapped her only wing and tries to fly up.

However from behind, the white figure attacks Angelic Astray grabbing her arms before it descends quick as it hits the building on the floating island. Angelic Astray regains itself after an impactful attack and evades the white figure.

"I can't shake him off! I need to think of something to trap him, quick!" Said Asagi as Angelic Astray hides under the cloud. Asagi saw a chance as she saw some blackholes under the clouds as she thought of a plan to trap him.

Angelic Astray gave off flares from its skirt compartment as it flashed the sky above.

"Huh? Flares?" Said Tachibana as the white figure goes under the clouds.

As the white figure goes under the clouds he later saw lots of blackholes there but Tachibana's screen shows a warning sign as Angelic Astray came straight toward before crashing the white figure.

"Argh! A trap!?" Said Tachibana as the white figure was thrown off close toward the black hole. The white figure later boosted and tries to escape but the black hole sucks stronger than the booster could thrust the white figure.

"Tachibana!" Said Koujou.

"This is bad, if he get sucked by the black hole it would be over for him!" Said Takeru.

"Tachibana-senpai!" Shouted Sekai.

"Ahahahahaha! Its all over!" Asagi teased but she later realised that her thruster fails as her wings exploded.

"Kyaaa!" Asagi screamed as Angelic Astray was also thrown off to the black hole but before it even gets sucked by the black hole the white figure grabbed its arm as it tries to pull her out of the black hole.

"...! What?" Said Asagi as she realize that her Angelic Astray was saved by the white figure. However both are struggling to get out. But with Angelic Astray's thrusters broken, the only one that could get out is only the white figure.

"We won't gonna make it!" Said Asagi as she panicked as the black hole grew stronger as both gunpla struggles.

"Oh no. If they can't get out of it, both of them are thrown away by the black hole and at any moment both of them might lose this match." Said Yuuma.

Tachibana remained silent as everyone's voice echoes through him and suddenly a sudden flash entered his mind as he opened his eyes with a glare and began to toggle his SP slot to SP1.

"AWAKEN, INFINITY GUNDAM!" Shouted Tachibana with his entire might as Infinity Gundam's visor burst out, its ∞ Twin Drive extends out and an infinity symbol was formed by the particles from his ∞ Twin Drive as his gunpla shines brightly in white.

Infinity Gundam slowly building up speed as a sudden burst of speed pulled off both out of their demise.

Both Gundam ascends away as Asagi asked Tachibana "Why...? Why did you save me?" Said Asagi. "I wouldn't be much of a man if i let a lady fall into demise." Tachibana answered as Asagi slowly being fall into the charm of Tachibana and blushed in admiration.

'Nngh... He's so dreamy...' Asagi thought as she looked at him

"I actually liked how you fight, and it was pretty fun to fight against you. Angelic Astray is also performing well and it coexist with your imagination." Tachibana compliments her and this puts her in a great blush as she pretty much ready to concede.

"I guess i can't fight any longer." Said Asagi as she presses the concede button.

" _Player has conceded, Battle Over. Winner, Mugenboshi Tachibana._ "

The particles vanishes as the crowd are cheered for Tachibana although the victory was a little vain for him.

Asagi stepped out of the Gunpla Battle Machine in a frown, however Tachibana stopped her by holding her hand.

"Hey, don't go." Said Tachibana as Asagi blushes out of the blue when she was stopped by him.

"That was a nice fight, i wish i could battle you until the end. I'm glad you tried your best." Said Tachibana

This made Asagi shook and suddenly lovestrucked as she faints as her face blushes as her face turns red like a tomato. Gyanko came to her and dragged her fainted body to the bench as she felt awkward and left her there. Meanwhile Tachibana returned to his team as everyone congratulated him.

"Nice fight, Tachibana!" Said Takeru.

"But wasn't that fight a little... quick?" Said Koujou as everyone (including Team Try Fighters) felt awkward in silence.

"Anyway, Next is my to fight. Wish me luck guys!" Said Takeru.

"Give it your all, Takeru" said Tachibana.

"Heh, roger that!" Said Takeru as he stepped out, ready for battle.

To be continued...

 **Next Episode**

 **Tachibana: Well the battle didn't last long but i had fun.**

 **Takeru: What are you talking about? Even though its short, its a pretty good battle!**

 **Koujou: Aren't you having a match with the St. Odessa Girls?**

 **Takeru: Oh yeah! Its my turn to rock!**

 **Tachibana: Hate to break it but... You're fighting against my sister next...**

 **Takeru: WHAT!?**

 **Tachibana: Next Episode, Burn through victory, Extreme Gundam Type Kaen!**

 **T,T,K: Go forth, and Go Beyond Infinity!**

 **A/N:**

 **What's up guys, it's me again and back with another chapter.**

 **Sorry for the long discontinuation because i suddenly lose my storyline focus as i flinch to regroup the storyline back together. And i'm sorry for the long gone because of my school and what not, its because of my fault on not being loyal to the series as i have a lot of series to write and i tend to forget this one because i was too focused with anothe fic besides this. So again, sorry for the long delay and i'll talk to you guys later.**


End file.
